


Liberación en Cyberlife

by Sadhyr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadhyr/pseuds/Sadhyr
Summary: Mi primer fic corto...por fin uno. Me tome el tiempo de escribir algo de Detroit dado que hace poco jugue esta preciosa historia y ame totalmente a Connor y a Hank. n_nTambien deseaba algo meritorio con que practicar y desempolvar un poco la escritura antes de continuar con mi historia de KOF.Considere necesario expandir por lo menos una escena del juego, la liberación de divergentes en Cyberlife.Creo que no debió ser algo facil para nadie. Ni para Connor y Hank. Ni para los divergentes y menos para los guardias. Intente hacerlo lo mas canonico posible, tomandome claro esta, algunas libertades entre la interación de Connor y Hank. Como tambien abordar la posibilidad de otros vinculos entre humanos y divergentes.Tengo la fé de haber manejado bien las personalidades de los personajes. Que me parecen preciosos. (Por lo menos en mi final "pacifico")Espero le guste a quien llegue a leerlo n_n





	Liberación en Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic corto...por fin uno. Me tome el tiempo de escribir algo de Detroit dado que hace poco jugue esta preciosa historia y ame totalmente a Connor y a Hank. n_n  
Tambien deseaba algo meritorio con que practicar y desempolvar un poco la escritura antes de continuar con mi historia de KOF.
> 
> Considere necesario expandir por lo menos una escena del juego, la liberación de divergentes en Cyberlife.  
Creo que no debió ser algo facil para nadie. Ni para Connor y Hank. Ni para los divergentes y menos para los guardias. Intente hacerlo lo mas canonico posible, tomandome claro esta, algunas libertades entre la interación de Connor y Hank. Como tambien abordar la posibilidad de otros vinculos entre humanos y divergentes.  
Tengo la fé de haber manejado bien las personalidades de los personajes. Que me parecen preciosos. (Por lo menos en mi final "pacifico")
> 
> Espero le guste a quien llegue a leerlo n_n

Las luces del amplio recinto se hicieron más brillantes por un instante y se desató un estado de alarma silenciosa que resonó en la programación de Connor.   
El androide gruñó preocupado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Anderson empuñando el arma nuevamente.

\- Pronto estará lleno de guardias. -respondió Connor pensativo mirando los accesos automatizados laterales-. El espacio es demasiado reducido para sacarlos a todos. Nos tomara demasiado tiempo. - Agregó el androide algo distraído. 

Nunca había recorrido aquella parte de Cyberlife y buscó en su registro algún conocimiento de sistemas de evacuación de la empresa, intentando determinar el camino más efectivo para movilizar los prototipos liberados.

\- Ciertamente no es una opción sacarlos por ahí. -puntualizó Hank-. Sería una matanza fácil para el personal de seguridad, tenerlos apiñados e indefensos en esa condenada caja. ¿No conoces la ruta de distribución? Dudo que Cyberlife no tenga una salida más directa para sus "productos".

\- La hay. - Respondió Connor de repente con cierto ímpetu. Reacciones cada vez más emotivas, pensó Hank con agrado. 

Uno de los ascensores se deslizó con suavidad y un sonido casi imperceptible al abandonar la planta baja. Alguien lo había solicitado en algún piso superior.

\- Nos quedamos sin tiempo Connor. Y tus amigos aun no han terminado de cachetearse el despertar. - Espeto Hank observando la cabina de cristal reforzado, ascender y perderse tras un techo de luz.

Connor emanaba un tenue brillo en sus ojos. Reacción natural de su cuerpo cuando escaneaba la escena.

\- Hay una plataforma de mayor capacidad en el costado derecho. Pero su modulo de activación no esta en esta planta. Debemos acceder desde la zona de mando unos pisos arriba.- Expresó pensativo el androide. 

Esos datos eran una información generalizada extraída del protocolo de la empresa. La planta aparecía en su mente como un punto de control globalizado varios pisos arriba, pero no le daba la ubicación especifica del cuarto que controlaba la zona de bodegaje.

\- Hay que hacerlo ahora o nunca, debemos aprovechar que aún no tienen claridad sobre lo que está sucediendo. Si esperamos más, seremos nosotros los acorralados en esa caja de cristal. -puntualizó Hank reteniendo el ascensor más cercano-. ¿Que mierda estas esperando? - Indagó, mientras Connor observaba a los divergentes completar su proceso.

\- No podemos llamar la atención Hank. O no tendremos tiempo de activar la plataforma... - Habló Connor en tono bajo, meditando su siguiente acción.

\- Diles a esos condenados androides que se hagan las máquinas obedientes y no alerten al personal que está bajando a revisar la situación. - Espeto Hank ansioso.

\- Eso hago. - Puntualizó Connor mientras el delicado aro amarillo, titilaba en su sien.

<< Escondan el cuerpo del RK800 y mantengan la posición, sin alteraciones, mientras buscó como sacarlos de aquí. Lo sabrán cuando el ascensor de carga se abra. Mientras eso sucede nadie alerte al personal de seguridad. >>

Connor entró presuroso al ascensor que estaba siendo retenido por el teniente y marcó el piso requerido en el panel. Hank revisó cuantas balas quedaban en el tambor de su pistola al cerrarse la puerta del ascensor. Una fiel compañera, buen calibre, pero poco útil si eran múltiples enemigos. 

La idea de asesinar al personal de seguridad no le agradaba, la mayoría eran humanos como él, cumpliendo con su trabajo. Pero no podía descartar la idea porque sabía que ellos irían con toda la intención de matarlos cuando descubrieran que estaba pasando. Si es que ya no lo habían hecho.

Tras unos segundos de silencio tenso, Connor miró al teniente de soslayo.

\- Hank, lamento haberlo inmiscuido en esta peligrosa situación.-habló con voz pausada-. Si esto se sale de con...-

\- Ni una mierda Connor, estamos en esto juntos, no esperes que me retire cuando mas necesitas ayuda imbécil. -espeto Hank con aire despreocupado-. Tal vez después de mucho tiempo apartandome de las responsabilidades, esta sea la causa más noble por la que vaya a luchar. Así que dejate de cuestionamientos chico. - Puntualizó el teniente recostandose en el cristal y cruzando los brazos con el arma aún en la mano. Connor sonrió cansino.

\- Su vida Hank...no puede ser repuesta, no quiero que se arriesgue por una causa que va incluso en contra de su propia raza . Si las cosas se complican, le agradecería por lo menos mantener la distancia. Yo me encargare de todo. - Insistió Connor resuelto. Hank bufó en tono bajo.

\- Como si eso fuese a servir de algo. -susurró sabiendo que en una redada ambos caerían con facilidad, y posó la mano libre sobre el hombro del androide-. Mi vida es tan valiosa como la tuya Connor. Incluso un poco menos dada la situación. - Sonrió con cinismo. Connor frunció el ceño pero no alcanzó a refutar.

El ascensor detuvo su paso y las puertas se abrieron en medio de un pasillo iluminado, totalmente impoluto y lleno de paneles blancos que se extendían numerosos con una cara traslúcida que daba a los corredores. Connor posó su mano en el panel, bloqueando el ascensor, por si debían regresar rápido a la zona de bodegaje. Pero generó un registro falso, haciendo creer al programa que el ascensor se encontraba en otra planta más arriba.

\- Bueno...-se asomó Hank con cautela divisando los alrededores extrañamente vacíos y silenciosos-. Dime que sabes cual de todos es nuestro panel.

\- No aún. Pero algún androide aquí debe saberlo. - Afirmó Connor con confianza mientras el tenue brillo en sus ojos escaneaba la zona. Hank gruño con mucho menos confianza sobre la situación.

Los pasillos extensos, geométricos y particularmente vacíos, solo eran acompañados por estrategicas cámaras que debían estar reconociendo sus rostros en ese preciso instante. Eso no le gustaba al teniente, que guardó el arma delicadamente antes de abandonar el ascensor. 

Ya debían saber que eran infiltrados, que descubrieran sus intenciones era solo cuestión de poco tiempo.

\- No veo androides muy colaboradores por aquí. Es más no veo ninguno. - Puntualizó Hank algo irritado. Tenían el tiempo en contra y ni siquiera sabía cómo iban las cosas abajo.

\- Cyberlife está completamente sistematizado. No necesitan mucho personal, el programa se encarga de casi todo y las máquinas de transporte hacen el resto. Salvo por algún androide que chequee regularmente la maquinaria, más por protocolo que por necesidad, no encontraremos muchas personas aquí. - Informó Connor en calma mientras avanzaba por uno de los pasillos, esperando encontrar alguno de los androides encargados. 

Según el cronograma de horarios que había logrado extraer del sistema, debía haber una rotación de piso justo en ese momento.

También se percato algo tenso, como sus privilegios estaban siendo anulados uno a uno. Ya Cyberlife debía haberlo declararlo como un divergente y no podría activar más mecanismos dentro de la empresa. Necesitaba a ese androide con acceso.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer prototipo despertado por Connor, anunció a sus congéneres mantener la misma posición tras dejar el cuerpo del RK800 en las filas lejanas al pasillo central. 

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el personal de seguridad se dispersó por el pasillo apuntando con las armas de alto calibre a los estáticos cuerpos sintéticos. Toda la escena parecía estar en una absoluta calma. Sin indicios de conflicto alguno, como lo había anunciado el programa de seguridad.

Un par de los comandos se quedaron frente a las puertas abiertas del ascensor, mientras dos más se acercaban a la cabina del otro extremo. Los otros dos rezagados caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, observando con detenimiento las hileras de androides que casi formaban un mosaico de cuerpos, quietos y silenciosos.

\- El ascensor está subiendo. Revisaremos el perímetro en búsqueda de los sospechosos mientras control nos da información. - Anuncio un comando a sus compañeros y estos se dispersaron entre los cientos de androides, que como estatuas, dividían filas estrechas. 

Uno de ellos recorrió con cautela el pasillo central, revisando con detenimiento la zona donde se supone habían visto al RK800 divergente.

El soldado percibió una pequeña mancha azulada, impregnada en la tela de uno de los prototipos. Se acercó apuntando entre el estrecho espacio y determinó unas diminutas gotas del mismo color sobre el suelo. Las siguió con lentitud hasta visualizar un zapato oscuro que se asomaba tras una de las filas de androides.

El cuerpo de un RK800 explayado entre los pies de algunos prototipos estáticos e igual de impávidos, yacía con densos surcos azules recorriendo su rostro. Cuando el soldado nervioso se disponía a avisarle a sus compañeros. La voz del líder de escuadrón sonó agresiva y alarmada.

\- ¡Retrocedan! Deben irse, los sospechosos están arriba y todos los prototipos en la bodega son divergentes, sellaremos en lugar ¡Salgan de ahí ahora! - Ordenó el comandante alterado. 

El soldado dio un respingo y retrocedió presuroso apuntando en su avance a todos los rostros que le rodeaban, empujando algunos cuerpos en su intento de huida. Todos los rostros inexpresivos a su alrededor giraron al unísono en su dirección. Decenas de manos se alzaron hacia su forma bajo una desesperada ráfaga de disparos.

<< No los dejen salir, protéjanse entre todos hermanos. Pronto saldremos de aquí. >> Fueron las palabras del primer prototipo liberado, mientras los soldados caían reducidos en un mar de copias. Bajo un tinte de sangre azul que luego se torno roja.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Tú! - Gritó Connor al sentir múltiples fallos en su acceso al sistema. Ya habían anulado completamente sus privilegios de Cyberlife. 

La mujer, un prototipo de mantenimiento, se detuvo y los observó mientras las puertas de una de las cabinas aledaña se abría.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? Me temo que no pueden estar aquí. - Anunció con absoluta calma la androide mientras Hank la abordó por un costado y la empujó con cierta brusquedad dentro de la cabina abierta. Buscaba quedar fuera de la vista de las cámaras, ya que le ponía nervioso estar bajo vigilancia constante.

La androide lo observó con confusa calma y Connor tomó con delicadeza la mano de la mujer.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. - Habló Connor en tono bajo mientras sus pieles emitieron un fulgor tenue al contacto. 

La mujer lo observó inexpresiva sin comprender su petición, hasta que un brillo diferente inundó su mirada y apretó la mano de Connor en respuesta.

\- Necesito saber cual es el cubículo que controla el tránsito de las bodegas. Debes ayudarme a activar el ascensor de carga que da a la zona de transporte. - Habló Connor con presura.

\- El cubículo es el C35, se encuentra al final del pasillo 8. Yo los guiaré. - Puntualizó la mujer con determinación. Hank apreció la escena con cierta consternación y algo de fascinación al mismo tiempo. Aquel contacto de Connor era como si le hubiese imbuido vida a la androide. Su reacción y lenguaje corporal se vio modificado abruptamente.

-Vamos. -ordenó Hank saliendo del cubículo abierto-. Supongo que ya deben haber anulado tu acceso a Cyberlife. - Instigó a Connor y este asintió con cierto dejo de preocupación.

\- Temo que ya no nos quede tiempo. - Acotó el androide.

\- No importa, saldremos de aquí a como dé lugar. - Aseguró Hank rumbo al pasillo 8.

El cubículo C35 a pesar de su nombre genérico era casi tres veces más grande que los demás. Sus puertas de cristal se discurrieron sin resistencia ante el leve toque de la palma de la androide, dejando frente a ellos un muro de pantallas y dispositivos que Hank considero casi alienígenas.

\- Al parecer no era tan difícil de localizar. - Bromeo el teniente vigilando afuera desde el cristal de la entrada.

La mujer extendió las manos hasta atraer dos paneles donde desplegó el registro de 3 bodegas. Connor guardó silencio dubitativo, no podrían ir a todas las bodegas y despertarlos, no sin arriesgar demasiado sus vidas. No podía hacer eso con Hank a su lado y sin los privilegios dentro de la empresa.

\- ¿Activó el ascensor de carga de las tres bodegas? - Indago la mujer. 

Connor asintió. Con el acceso abierto les quedaría fácil acceder desde la zona de transporte y liberar un grupo más. Los tres paneles cambiaron a un tono verde, dando vía libre a los ascensores de carga.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los prototipos liberados de la planta baja observaron los cuerpos humanos. Algunos sin vida y otros malheridos. Miraban los despojos azul y rojo entre los cuerpos sinteticos de sus hermanos. 

Los cercanos a la matanza estaban alterados y confusos. Los directos implicados se miraban las manos manchadas de sangre sintética y orgánica.

<< Era necesario... >> Sonó la voz del primer despertado en sus cabezas. Algunos asintieron con ímpetu, otros con confusa aceptación y otros sintieron por primera vez, que era repudiar un acto violento. 

Las enormes puertas del ascensor de bodegaje se desplegaron con un sonido delicado y grave. Su forma geométrica, que pasaba desapercibida en el muro, dejó ante ellos una amplia plataforma.

Uno de los androides observó a un soldado malherido que se encogía en un rincón del muro, cubriendo a uno de sus compañeros inconscientes. El led en su sien se tornó de amarillo a rojo y dió un paso hacia él.

\- No...-se atravesó uno de los prototipos-. No de manera innecesaria. No somos como ellos. - Espeto ante sus hermanos mientras densas gotas azul y rojo se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Los demás androides aceptaron y se unieron a la miríada de formas que ingresaban al ascensor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Que tanto demoran ahí, demonios. - Maldijo Hank al notar como las luces de los pasillos cambiaban a un tétrico tono azulado como parte de la alarma.

\- Esta saboteando los sistemas de tránsito en las bodegas. Así el programa de control no podrá sellar el acceso y encerrarlos a todos. Así nos dará algún tiempo, mientras recuperan el control del sistema de esa zona. - Informó Connor.

\- Me temo que los ascensores que dan a la parte baja fueron bloqueados y no puedo recuperarlos. - Anunció la mujer androide. 

Connor bajó la vista preocupado, así no podrían liberar a más androides, debía buscar una salida priorizando no arriesgarse. Temía por Hank más allá de lo que podía controlar en la situación.

\- Que car.... ¿Entonces cómo planeas que nosotros salgamos de aquí? - Instigo el teniente algo tenso-. No se que mierda significan esos condenados colores de la alarma. Pero tengo la impresión de que ya no hay tiempo para más jugadas.

\- Debemos buscar otro acceso al exterior. -dijo Connor distraído mientras revisaba el mapa de la empresa en uno de los paneles contiguos desbloqueados por la androide-. Uno que no implique cruzar por la zona más vigilada. - Acotó tenso.

\- Ciertamente pasar por el lobby no es una maldita opción. ¿Hay algún acceso exterior? ¿Alguna zona de mantenimiento o limpieza que de afuera? - Preguntó Hank a la mujer.

\- La zona Este linda con el extremo donde están las plataformas de aterrizaje de los vehículos aéreos. Hay una entrada de mantenimiento que tiene unas escalas de emergencia que llevan a la parte exterior de las bodegas. Todos los accesos están sistematizados. Aunque podría desde el panel indicado desbloquear la puerta para ustedes. - Confirmó la androide.

\- Pero eso implica que debemos cruzar la parte central de la empresa...no sabemos como este la seguridad allí. - Se debatió Connor pensativo.

\- No tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Puedes revisar las cámaras de la zona para saber cómo movernos? ¿Y podemos acceder a algún transporte en las bodegas? - Preguntó Hank.

\- Si, deberían haber vehículos de mantenimiento allí. -asintió la androide-. Y lo de las cámaras. Yo aun puedo acceder a ellas si logro entrar al panel administrativo del bloque aledaño. Podría hackearlo y cegar temporalmente el acceso de control a las cámaras de la zona para que se movilicen. Aunque no durará mucho. - Acotó la androide mirándolos con cautela.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre chica? - Preguntó Hank de repente, ambos androides lo observaron extrañados.

\- RC...- aventuro la mujer a decir, pero Hank frunció el ceño. - No...Tu nombre. No eres ya una condenada máquina. Ponte un nombre chica. - Espeto Hank con tosca amabilidad. Ambos androides lo miraron algo consternados por el momento tan inoportuno. Pero aun así la mujer algo tocada por sus palabras pensó confusa en que nombre usar.

Un recuerdo de la ingeniera jefe vino a su memoria. Anthony, era el nombre de su hijo, un pequeño muy dulce que al conocerla la trato como si fuera humana, justo antes de que su madre le corrigiera y le enseñara que ella era solo una máquina.   
El niño había fruncido el ceño reticente y había hecho un berrinche a su madre, diciendo que ella y su nana Kari no eran máquinas. La madre irritada lo había sacado de la habitación mientras el niño entre lágrimas negaba con la cabeza tercamente.

\- Ann - Dijo finalmente pensativa, con tono dulce, mirando a Hank con agradecimiento.

\- Muy bien Ann. Gracias por tu ayuda. Vamos Connor, tenemos una escalas que alcanzar y toda una turba que debes guiar a ese loco pacifista que los lidera. - Puntualizó el teniente abriendo las puertas.

\- Yo...-los retuvo Ann-. Bajaré e intentaré sacar los prototipos de la bodega 3...después de alterar las cámaras para ustedes. 

\- Esperaremos por ustedes. - Habló Connor determinado. Hank la miró con seriedad.

\- Ten cuidado, no más vidas a la basura. Ustedes no son desechables - Gruñó malhumorado el teniente y salió del cubículo. Connor sonrió con calidez siguiéndolo. Ann sonrió a su vez, agradecida por esas toscas palabras.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La acción fue rápida. Bajo las titilantes luces frías de la alarma silenciosa, Connor y Hank aguardaban cerca al acceso que los separaba del bloque central.

Anne había cruzado con absoluta calma los pasillos y activado uno de los ascensores que parecían estar funcionando para el personal de seguridad y los contados humanos de la zona administrativa que estaban evacuando. Bajó un par de plantas en compañía de otros dos androides y tres agentes.

Cruzó hacia la zona trasera del piso principal al rezagarse de los acompañantes. El lugar estaba atiborrado de guardias, que divididos en grupos de incursión, se desplazaban a diferentes zonas controladas por el programa.

Entró al cuarto técnico apresurada y se topó de entrada con uno de los agentes privados de la milicia. Un androide enorme, acompañando a un capitán de escuadrón que revisaba las cámaras. En los paneles que analizaba el hombre, se vislumbraba la planta donde ella había estado con el RK800 y el hombre tosco hacía muy poco.

El androide alto y fornido la miró y escaneo automáticamente el código de su identificación. Luego la escruto con dudas, por su presencia en aquel lugar y no en el espacio indicado para tu tipo de serie. 

El capitán aún no se había enterado de su entrada y se acercó dubitativa hacia el enorme androide. No comprendía qué era ese sentimiento que le había imbuido el RK800, pero tenía una profunda claridad en su código.

Extendió la mano hasta tomar la del guardia cruzando la piel entre sus dedos, y susurro un: "Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí"

El Capitan paso las numerosas pantallas una a una. Hasta llegar a a la zona de cubículos que Ann tenía a su cuidado. Ella se tenso y la voz grave del androide resonó hasta el capitán.

\- Recibí una notificación señor, uno de los androides de seguridad detectó a los sospechosos. Requieren que nos reunamos inmediatamente. - Expresó sin titubeo alguno. El capitán lo miró incordiado mientras Ann se ocultaba exitosamente tras un panel largo.   
El hombre maldijo por lo bajo, asintió y salió de la sala dejando el dispositivo activo tras de sí.

"Gracias" susurró ella saliendo en dirección a las pantallas cuando el capitán se perdió de vista. El enorme androide se veía algo confuso.

\- Tienen poco tiempo. - Puntualizó con voz grave mientras abandonaba la habitación, pero freno un instante bajo el dintel de la puerta automatizada que continuaba abierta.

\- ¡Ey! que que carajos esperas Riki. -sonó la voz animosa de un joven hombre que silencio abruptamente su tono al percatarse de la mujer en el panel. La androide lo miró con expresión asustada y eso lo extraño aun mas-. Qué hace ese prototipo aquí...no es de los que cuidan la planta de...- Calló de repente mientras una expresión reveladora se marcaba en su rostro bajo el casco de protección. Empuño el arma un instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañero androide.

El enorme androide sacudió la cabeza con una expresión preocupada. Y susurro "No Shawn, por favor"   
Al fondo del corredor se podía divisar la espalda del capitán que intentaba comunicarse con control para confirmar las órdenes. El joven miró de soslayo tanto al capitán como a la androide que, paralizada, aguardaba la resolución de aquella revelación.

\- ¿Tú...eres mi compañero, no Riki? -preguntó el hombre en voz no muy alta y ambos androides se tensaron. El joven se denotaba dolido y el androide al cual llamaba Riki, asintió con cauta lentitud-. ¿Puedo confiar en ti compañero? - Preguntó con una sonrisa casi aterrada el soldado y el androide asintió con seguridad.

\- Espero no cometer un error irreparable por cubrirte ese trasero sintético Rik. - Espeto el soldado incordiado entre su misión y lo que sentía correcto por su amistad, si podía darle ese nombre. Se alejó en dirección al capitán recuperando la compostura. El androide lo siguió y Ann accedió a las cámaras en ese mismo instante.

La mujer escuchó, como antes de que las puertas menguaran el sonido, el capitán reclamaba al androide por la orden que no le confirmaba control. También como el joven soldado defendió al agente, asegurando a su superior que habían algunas órdenes trucadas por los sabotajes a la central. Que Riki posiblemente solo había sido un androide más en recibir algún mensaje errado. Y ya de manera ahogada, percibió como el capitán reprendía al joven bruscamente por usar ese nombre ridículo con el RK Militar. Exigiendo no ponerle apodos a las máquinas a su servicio.

Luego una verdadera orden de control llegó a ellos y los tres se retiraron.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank y Connor se desplazaron por el pasillo hasta una curva que daba a unas oficinas. Miraron con cautela y aguardaron en un punto ciego cerca a una de las cámaras.

\- Se esta demorando mucho. -se quejó Hank-. Que casi toda la fuerza militar esté ocupada en Detroit y que Cyberlife tenga un mermado personal de seguridad, no los hace más que suficientes para reducir a dos sospechosos. - Aseguro con desagrado. Connor bajo la mirada pensativo.

\- Hank...si esto toma un giro imposible de sobrepasar. Sigues siendo un humano. Si te entregas y dices que te amenace para hacer esto, posiblemente solo te capturen. - Dijo Connor mirando directamente al policía. Hank lo observó con perspicacia.

\- Tú y tu plan pueden joderse. ¿Esperas que me quede quieto viendo como te llenan de balas Connor? -preguntó cortante. El androide guardó un silencio tenso-. No voy ha hacer todo esto por ustedes, por ti, para entregarte a la final como un puto trofeo de la divergencia. Deja de insistir maldición. -puntualizó Hank indignado-. Aparte, dudo que Cyberlife tenga mucha delicadeza con estos dos grandes problemas en su culo. Les es más fácil matarme y culparte de ello.

Connor asintió con una expresión preocupada. Si los abordaban muchos soldados al mismo tiempo, no tendría oportunidad de enfrentarlos sin perder a Hank y arriesgar su propia vida en el proceso. Pero el teniente tenía razón. A esas alturas, entregarse podía suponer una muerte más que segura. De todas maneras Cyberlife tenía derecho a matar dentro de sus instalaciones si eran allanadas ilegalmente, así fuese un humano, incluso un policía.

Las puertas de unos ascensores cercanos se abrieron y cuatro agentes caminaron al interior del salón amplio. La iluminación a pesar de los tonos azulados era muy clara y los ventanales que daban hacia la parte central, donde la enorme estatua negra recibía los visitantes a Cyberlife, daban aún más claridad al entorno.

Los guardias se dividieron en dos grupos y se dispusieron lados para buscar pistas sobre los sospechosos. Que los soldados no tuvieran seguridad de donde se encontraban, confirmó a Connor que su intento de corromper las comunicaciones desde el precario acceso que había tenido, estaba funcionado.

La comunicación llegó entrecortada, la distancia dificultaba la conexión, pero la voz de Ann resonó algo intermitente en la cabeza de Connor, asegurando que había desactivado las cámaras de toda la planta en la que estaban. Advirtió que eso activaría otra alarma y no tendrían mucho tiempo antes de que corrigieran el error. Debían ser rápidos. Ella les informaría que partes de la planta era más seguro cruzar.

Connor asintió mientras Hank yacía semioculto tras una gruesa base metálica. Uno de los guardias avanzaba peligrosamente cerca a ellos y dado el diseño del lugar no podrían mantenerse ocultos por más tiempo.

Hank dedicó una señal a Connor exigiendo no usar fuerza letal. Y este accedió algo contrariado. Eso haría mas difícil todo, pero comprendía que Hank no deseara asesinar a otros humanos.   
El teniente hizo otra señal indicando al androide rodear el segmento geométrico de oficinas para quedar a la espalda del otro guarda. Él se encargaría de asaltar al más cercano.

Connor se movió rápido y silencioso. El soldado giró hacia el pasillo donde Hank cubría su forma. Para cuando el agente se percató, ya Hank estaba doblegando su codo derecho, desestabilizando la posición del fusil. Ambos forcejearon con fiereza, pero gracias a la sorpresa, el teniente logró tomar una posición ventajosa y deslizó el cañón de su revólver bajo el casco, presionando el cuello y quedando a espaldas del soldado. 

Cubrió su figura con el cuerpo de este, dado que frente a ellos estaba el otro agente que desde el otro extremo del salón, apuntaba amenazante. Eso hizo que el soldado encañonado levantara las manos confuso, su atacante no era un divergente.

\- Que demonios...-arrastró las palabras el soldado que apuntaba-. Eres un humano. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¡Déjelo ir! - Gritó la orden al teniente, mientras este arrancaba el casco del soldado atrapado y lo dejaba caer con brusquedad al piso.

En ese instante Connor avanzó como una sombra y lo redujo de tres golpes certeros. El arma se disparó en un sonido ahogado contra el piso antes de que el soldado cayera inconsciente. Hank con un golpe rápido en la sien, noqueo a su rehén.

\- Maldición Connor - Reprendió el policía al androide, mientras este se deslizaba a cubierto. 

Un par de disparos incursionaron silbando por la entrada cercana, justo desde el salón que debían cruzar.

Hank se acercó al guardia caído frente a él y buscó en su indumentaria algún arma no letal. Encontró entre el bolso de munición un dispositivo aturdidor.

\- Me dejas en una posición bastante delicada al no usar fuerza letal Hank. - Habló Connor deslizándose hasta el borde de la entrada, tras otros dos disparos que logró evadir.

\- Mierda. Deja de hacer eso. Entra cuando te lo diga. - Ordenó Hank tenso, activando el dispositivo y lanzandolo con un arco limpio al interior del otro salón. Un sonido electrificante y una luz intensa se desplegó al instante. Segundos después tras la orden de Anderson, Connor irrumpió presuroso ubicando a los guardias aturdidos.

Atacó al más cercano, lanzando el arma lejos de ambos con una patada rápida. El otro soldado desorientado aún, disparó descuidadamente y una de las balas rozó la pierna de Connor desestabilizandolo. Un segundo después el primer soldado aprovechó el ínfimo momento de pausa, y aunque aún estaba cegado por el destello, lo atenazó hasta derribarlo.

Hank entró a la habitación y dio un disparo certero sobre el arma del segundo soldado que estaba intentando apuntar a Connor. Cuando el hombre giró en su dirección, el policía ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para desviar con fuerza el cañón. Derribó con facilidad al desorientado guardia y usando un agarre asfixiante, lo desmayó.

Connor logró evitar la llave que buscaban aquellas manos reptantes y desvío con un golpe directo, la mano que sostenía una pistola desenfundada. El disparo dio en una mesa de cristal aledaña desperdigando esquirlas por todo el suelo. Tomó el brazo del guardia haciéndole girar, le inmovilizó el torso con las piernas y dio un golpe certero en el cuello. El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó pesado.

En ese instante, un disparo pasó su curso a gran velocidad atravesando el pecho de Connor. Su cruce fue limpio, haciendo caer al androide sobre el suelo cristalizado.

El daño lo aturdió un instante que sintió eterno, percibiendo en cámara lenta como desde el proyectil clavado en su pecho, se desprendían fuertes descargas eléctricas que lo hicieron convulsionar y generaron múltiples fallos en su sistema.

Lo único que logró percibir sobre el agobiante efecto que destrozaba sus sentidos, fueron sonidos de disparos cruzados. Y procesó un pensamiento que no parecía pertenecer a nada en esa tortura que si era dolorosa. Hank.

El movimiento de Hank había sido rápido, casi automático. Sin escrúpulos ni duda alguna al disparar. Dejó que el fusil que arrebató del cuerpo inconsciente del guardia se deslizara hasta el piso y observó por un mínimo instante de profunda tristeza, el cuerpo del atacante derribado, con un amasijo de sangre dentro del casco en vez de cabeza.

Abandonó casi al instante aquella imagen irremediable y se abalanzó sobre Connor, preocupado. El androide era víctima de micro descargas que estaban haciendo colapsar su sistema. La herida no era profunda, podía ver el proyectil, pero su cuerpo parecían ceder con facilidad al daño.   
Sin pensarlo más, Hank acercó la mano sobre aquel objeto alargado y tiró de él. La descarga fue un impacto tan potente que paralizó sus sentidos con un dolor intenso. La fuerza elctrificante le hizo retroceder con brusquedad, y perdió el conocimiento cayendo abruptamente sobre los cristales al lado de Connor.

La lucidez llegó pesada. Hank no sabía cuánto había pasado inconsciente, pero no debía ser demasiado o ya los habrían encontrado. Sentía como si por dentro algo hubiese estallado. Un dolor intenso cruzó su pecho y le hizo toser ahogadamente, escupiendo algo de sangre sobre el piso y los cristales rotos. La presión fue cediendo poco a poco y se acercó con torpeza a Connor.

El androide tenía los ojos abiertos. Podía percibir a Hank a su lado intentando levantarlo y pidiéndole resistir, pero no podía verlo aún, ni moverse. El sistema estaba escaneando los errores, sacando un informe de daños y recuperando paulatinamente los sentidos.

\- Ven Connor. -habló Hank dolido y aliviado por que el androide estaba reaccionando-. Salgamos de aquí. - Agregó con suavidad mientras sostenía parcialmente el cuerpo aún torpe de su compañero. Resintiendo con un gruñido, su propio dolor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann ingresó a la planta baja. Tocó con mano mesiánica a muchos de los prototipos del lugar, imbuyendo el código, al igual que el RK800 había hecho con ella. Pensó, sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento que reconoció como angustia, en el RK800 y su humano aliado.   
Había perdido la conexión con él repentinamente cuando intentó advertirle sobre otros agentes que rondaban los salones aledaños a ellos. 

Esperaba que estuvieran bien. Justo antes de partir a la bodega 3, había desbloqueado cualquier puerta que pudieran usar desde donde se encontraban hasta la salida a la plataforma.

Los androides empezaron a despertar de su estado de letargo y Ann fue guiando las huestes que reaccionaban, hacia el elevador vacío. Por decenas los androides fueron saliendo de su reclusión, confusos pero decididos. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía, la guardia interna había menguado mucho, facilitandole llegar a la bodega 3.

Pero aquella razón llegó a ella con el toque helado del miedo, al ver el exterior en medio de la horda. Se topó con una visión aterradora. Los guardias se habían movilizado afuera y rodeaban la zona de transporte queriendo detener el peregrinaje de androides desorientados. Los estaban masacrando mientras sus hermanos desarmados, resistían y luchaban por defenderse.

Desesperada buscó al RK800 y aquel particular humano. Deseando que hubiesen podido salir. Pero solo vio la caída de decenas de hermanos, ráfaga tras ráfaga. Una indignación profunda resonó en su corazón y en el de los androides que salían por extensos grupos. Los nuevos despertados reaccionaron en un grito unísono y atiborraron el espacio lleno de cuerpos que dividía los grupos, cerrando la distancia entre la guardia y los divergentes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank trastabilló varios salones, el cuerpo de Connor caminaba con dificultad mientras la lenta progresión del sistema retomaba su función. Desde el exterior llegaban sonidos ahogados de detonaciones. Desde arriba, a través de los grandes ventanales, Hank pudo percibir el lobby casi vacío. Gran parte de la fuerza de seguridad de Cyberlife se había concentrado fuera del lugar. Posiblemente controlando la movilización de divergentes libres.

Un sonido extraño y mecánico fue emitido por Connor. Este no lograba gesticular palabras aún, aunque lo intentaba en medio de ruidos distorsionados, esforzándose por comunicar a Hank algo que el viejo policía ya sabía bien. Él mismo estaba herido y notablemente agotado tras aquella descarga. Connor deseaba que no cargara con él en ese estado, que así sería imposible huir para él si se presentaban más obstáculos. Y aunque Hank pensaba lo mismo, no dejaría abandonado a Connor como un trasto dañado. Saldrían juntos de allí o no lo harían, así de simple.

Sonrió cansino al androide y le aseguró que pronto estarían fuera de ese lugar. Que se centrara en recuperarse mientras avanzaban.

Caminó un par de metros más hasta cruzar el ultimo salón, y ver al fondo del extenso pasillo el muro extendido y claro con el aviso de solo personal autorizado.

Casi lo habían logrado cuando un pequeño grupo de soldados emergió de un salón lejano y gritó desde el extremo opuesto una advertencia, pidiendoles detenerse. Hank lanzó con presura a Connor dentro de la puerta que se abrió sin mayor resistencia, y entre dos disparos de advertencia, ingresó tras el androide que se sostuvo al muro con torpeza, bloqueando el sistema para no dejar pasar a los guardias.

\- Eso no los detendrá mucho. Sostente de mi Connor. - Ordenó Hank al androide. Este accedió retomando el apoyo y avanzaron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos heridos les permitía.

\- Hank...- Logró articular Connor en un sonido menos distorsionado.

\- Ya te dije que no, maldita sea Connor. - Espetó el policía reacio.

\- Gr...acias. - Acertó a decir el androide con una expresión simpática. Hank lo observó divertido mientras llegaban al espacio abierto sin puerta, un dintel ancho que daba a unas escalas amplias. El frío invernal de la noche los recibió con su golpe álgido.

\- Mas te vale regresar e invitarme a otro trago cuando todo este caos termine. - Gruño Hank bajando las escalas.

\- Ser...un placer... - Esbozo Connor sonriendo y Hank sonrió fastidiado ante su constante cortesía.

El policía desconocía lo mucho que su existencia influía en esas emociones tan nuevas para el androide. Él había conocido la divergencia a través del miedo, del cuestionamiento, de la desesperación de otros como él. Pero Hank era diferente, Hank siempre fue una sensación tan hiriente como cálida.

Observó su semblante algo pálido y sudoroso, agotado, pero con una determinación absoluta. No podía permitir que alguien lastimara al único humano que le había enseñado a querer algo mas.

Connor avanzó con torpeza gracias a su ayuda y miró escaleras arriba al escuchar la detonación de la puerta al ser forzada. Tenían que ponerse a cubierto apenas bajaran, esta vez la guardia no haría más advertencias.

Lamentaba la posición de su compañero, pero si era necesario usar la fuerza letal, no dudaría en hacerlo una vez más. No se pondrían en más riesgos innecesarios.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las detonaciones y gritos resonaron en el pasillo amplio del Lobby.

\- Esto no está bien.-susurro Shawn nervioso-. No es así como debía ser. Es una masacre y la policía de la ciudad solo informa que su movimiento es pacífico. - Espeto algo angustiado. La situación era una mierda llena de incertidumbre. Riki era un divergente y Shawn casi podía verlo en cualquier momento apuntando su arma contra sus otros compañeros. Pero no podía exponerlo y que lo masacraran igual que al resto. Debía haber un modo, pensó mientras percibía el aro titilante de su amigo tornarse de amarillo a rojo y luego amarillo.

Todo se saldría de control en cualquier momento y mantener la posición a raya solo los enervaba más.

El enorme androide empuño el arma contrariado. Defender a los suyos desde este lado daría con seguridad una posible ruta de escape a costa de su vida. Pero eso implicaba luchar contra Shawn, o incluso matarlo...el único ser que lo había llamado su amigo. Después de tantas incursiones. Después de casi ser solo un pedazo sintético más en las guerras internacionales.

Tras de salvar la vida de Shawn y su hermano en uno de los tantos conflictos del medio oriente, ese humano lo había rescatado de ser solo un soldado desechable más. Había invertido gran parte de los ahorros de la familia comprando su licencia. Solo para que Cyberlife le permitiera quedarse dentro del domo como primer prototipo de guerra.

Incluso había conseguido un modo de relacionarlo con Detroit, justificando por medio de la policía su estadía en la ciudad, argumentando un proyecto de socialización, que ofrecía pulir las interacciones de los prototipos militares con la población humana. Pero todo ello era solo una excusa para darle cierta libertad.

Cuando el joven le preguntó aquella noche que los salvó de morir, qué deseaba en agradecimiento. Él, con su cuerpo destrozado, viendo a ambos hermanos juntos y conmovidos por estar vivos, lo único que pudo responder en una alteración de su programa fue. "Una vida como la tuya."

Nunca supo de donde salieron esas palabras, pero Shawn Marshal se las tomo muy en serio, tratándolo desde ese momento como un igual. Y allí estaba él. Un prototipo militar, lejos de los conflictos internacionales, con una vida particularmente extraña para un androide, cuestionando su propia divergencia. Como si ya hace mucho hubiera atisbado ese despertar. Gracias a aquel humano.

Ahora debía tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta existencia, y no se permitiría ceder a ella, por él. Ese joven era para Riki, lo que los humanos llamaban familia, amor. No lo tenía claro, no veía la diferencia y tampoco le importaba. Él no se alzaría jamás en contra de Shawn Marshal.

El soldado a su lado maldijo. El aro de Riki estaba completamente rojo, apretaba el arma y estaba tenso. Era una injusticia, podía verlo. Y si aquel RK no estaba disparando a todos sus compañeros en ese momento, era solo por el vínculo que tenían.

Lo sabía, se dijo entre contrariado y emocionado. Los androides podían generar los mismos vínculos que los humanos.

\- Riki, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada amigo. -habló el soldado nervioso por su resolución-. Vamos a sabotear la munición, haremos que los nuestros tengan que retroceder. Así los tuyos podrán escapar de las instalaciones. - Puntualizó con seguridad. Le temblaban las manos, pero lo ocultó muy bien. El androide lo observó impertérrito, pero el led en su sien tomó tonos amarillos.

\- Debemos entrar al campo de conflicto y dañar el sistema de municiones, para que sea irreparable y no puedan abrirlo más. O no en un buen rato. El suficiente tiempo para obligarse a retroceder. -aseguró Shawn algo nervioso caminando en esa dirección-. Te conozco bien Riki, amigo. No lo dudes mas, es tal vez la única manera en que puedo ayudarte antes de que decidas matarnos. - Sonrió con angustia, medio en broma.

\- Jamás. No a ti... - Respondió el enorme militar sin dudas, con miedo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso no quiero que te maten imbécil. Démonos prisa. - Sonrió nervioso el soldado y avanzó rápido.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank y Connor ingresaron a una enorme bodega con maquinas y vehículos variados.

\- Jamás llegaremos caminando sin que nos maten antes. Robaremos uno de esos. -señaló Hank un pequeño carro de carga-. No es lo más veloz de aquí pero parece reforzado y manejable. - Puntualizó abriendo las puertas del auto.

\- ¿Sabes conducirlo? - Preguntó Connor exitosamente, su capacidad de lenguaje se había normalizado.

\- No, pero no debe ser muy diferente de uno normal. - Aseguró Hank.

\- Lo es. Tiene un sistema digital de valores y grados. -respondió Connor sacando la pistola de su cinturón-. Yo conduzco. - Puntualizó entregando la pistola a Hank.

\- Espera ¿Seguro estas en condiciones para conducir? y así lo estuvieras...sabes conducir eso? - Indago el teniente.

\- Mi cuerpo no ha recuperado la motricidad suficiente para combatir, pero tengo los reflejos necesarios para una labor menos activa. -acotó Connor ubicándose con un poco de dificultad en el asiento de mando. - Y teniente, también tengo la capacidad de conducir casi cualquier vehículo de Detroit. Es parte de mi programación. - Agregó desbloqueando la puerta del acompañante.

\- Ya estás siendo engreído. -apuntó Hank con una media sonrisa. Y Connor le devolvió una igual-. Prepárate para salir a toda velocidad. Disparare para hacerlos poner a cubierto y tomar distancia antes de que nos ataquen. - Espetó Hank.

\- Ten cuidado Hank. - Habló Connor en tono bajo, activando los sistemas a la máxima capacidad de la máquina.

El auto de carga salió pequeño y veloz en lo posible, surcando la plataforma de descenso con un leve brinco que lo hizo chocar pesadamente contra el suelo. Hank gruño ante una punzada de dolor y se logró inclinar con dificultad para apuntar. No deseaba herir accidentalmente a alguno de los hombres. Solo quería alertarlos para ganar tiempo.

Los agentes ya estaban cerca de finalizar el descenso de las escaleras, y tras percibir el auto de carga que cayó pesado sobre la calzada, las múltiples detonaciones del arma automática mantuvieron la quietud de los hombres, al ponerse a cubierto. El auto a pesar de ser tosco y poco maniobrable, logró una buena velocidad y se alejaron por todo el linde asfaltado que daba al mar oscuro e insondable.

Estarían a poco de encontrar por fin los androides liberados y buscar una salida para todos.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El panorama se explayo frente a los dos soldados como un campo de concentración. Los androides intentaban llegar en oleadas hasta la barrera que había improvisado el grupo de seguridad de Cyberlife. Pero las constantes detonaciones hacían retroceder sus intentos de avance. La parte central parecía una fosa común de cuerpos tirados en medio de charcos azulados.

La cantidad de divergentes seguía siendo absolutamente superior a las fuerzas, pero desarmados y desorientados, eran como ganado nervioso, sin decidirse a avanzar a toda costa hacia la matanza. En el grupo de soldados había un ambiente tenso, pero tendencioso, cualquier mínima provocación detonaba disparos letales para los divergentes.

Los capitanes ordenaron generar fuego a discreción para mantener suficiente munición. Los androides no morían al primer disparo si no era certero, la cantidad de balas no era suficiente para controlar la horda. La mejor manera era usar una estrategia que infundiera terror entre los divergentes, y aquel campo de cadáveres sintéticos estaba siendo de mucha utilidad.

Riki avanzó tenso entre sus compañeros, que de alguna manera empezaba a sentirlos ajenos tras asimilar el campo de control. Shawn apreció que la situación estaba, aunque más controlada, peor de lo que esperaba y enfocó a su enorme amigo tras el objetivo de ubicar las municiones. Ambos soldados se separaron hacia los dos pequeños regimientos improvisados y empotrados a lo largo de la calzada de tránsito. Cubriendo las armas y municiones, tras dos enormes camiones de transporte.

El RK militar cruzó sin disimulo, sin poner atención en los soldados que a cubierto denotaron su presencia. Se acercó a la caja de municiones y simulando tomar algunos cargadores, soltó uno de los dispositivos eléctricos que anulaban sistemas androides.

\- ¡Ey! RK ¿Qué haces aquí? El jefe ordenó que te mantuvieras al margen. - Espetó un soldado acercándose impetuoso. El androide lo observó con una expresión que alertó al hombre, que estando ya nervioso, levantó su arma amenazante.

\- Que pasa maquina. ¿También eres un divergente? - Indagó apuntando a la cabeza. Riki lo observó en silencio calculando cómo reducirlo antes de que disparara. En ese preciso instante se escuchó el grito enardecido de nuevas voces que se sumaron a la horda de androides y los disparos estallaron caóticos sin discreción alguna.

El soldado giró alarmado y al no ver reacción en el androide, gruño entre dientes y se unió a los disparos. En medio de la conflagración, mientras los divergentes reducían la distancia, desbocados entre la rabia y el miedo, la detonación chispeante de la primera caja resonó tras el auto.

Algunos soldados percibieron el sabotaje sin saber quién había sido el culpable. Las municiones habían sido neutralizadas y ellos solo pudieron enfocar su atención en disparar hasta que las armas no tuvieron una bala mas.

La otra caja también detonó y el soldado que había apuntado a Riki, si percibió el culpable del sabotaje al estar cerca. Maldijo por lo alto y apuntó al androide militar gritando divergente, pero sus gritos se perdieron entre los de los demás que gritaban algo similar. El soldado disparó al androide y la bala pasó por uno de sus costados, atravesándolo.

El grito de Shawn llegó hasta ellos y el joven hizo un disparo certero a la pierna de su compañero, intentando proteger a Riki. El hombre cayó estupefacto, y presa de una profunda ira, gritó traidor a Shawn en medio del bullicio. Levantó su arma apuntando al joven, pero un disparo en el pecho lo derribó irremediablemente. Riki retrocedió unos pasos tras asesinar a uno de sus compañeros. Los androides divergentes ya habían alcanzado los límites de la barrera y estaban empezando a trepar por esta.

Algunos soldados retrocedieron aterrados, superados completamente en número. Algunos otros enfrentaron la horda hasta que sus armas no tuvieron más balas y cayeron bajo el ataque de los divergentes.

Shawn observó consternado la escena e intentó ayudar a varios de sus compañeros y amigos de batallón. Eso no era lo que él esperaba, lo que él quería. Así no debían pasar las cosas, ni para los androides, ni para ellos.Tanto el humano como el androide se perdieron entre la horda que cruzaba brutal.

Muchos de los divergentes se reunieron y empujaron los enormes camiones de carga, que patinaron sobre el suelo congelado hasta abrir el espacio de la calzada.

Shawn levantó, disparó e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para facilitar la huida de algunos de sus compañeros menos heridos. Hasta que un disparo surco entre los divergentes y le impactó directo a la parte baja del cuello. El joven cayó al suelo presionando la herida aturdido por el dolor lacerante y sintió la sangre tibia manar de la herida.

Los divergentes habían hecho retroceder a todos los soldados rezagados y armaron un pequeño corrillo alrededor de tres agentes que aún estaban vivos pero heridos, incluyendo a Shawn, que se arrastró entre los cuerpos caídos hasta uno de los muros de retención. Aterrado no lograba ver nada familiar entre la miriada de rostros repetidos y leds rojos. Observó a sus compañeros caídos y prenso con profundo dolor en sus actos. ¿Había orquestado la muerte de su propio batallón?

Uno de los divergentes levantó un fusil del cuerpo de un soldado caído y apuntó al joven que presionaba su cuello con desesperación.

\- No...-otro de los androides posó su mano con delicadeza sobre cañón. Tenía un rostro igual de inexpresivo que el agresor-. No somos como ellos... - Habló con calma. Shawn los observó cauteloso, se sentía mareado, la sangre se deslizaba en medianas cantidades entre sus dedos.

\- Dile eso a todos los nuestros que murieron a manos de esos humanos. - Espeto el androide mutando su rostro idéntico a uno soez, empujando la mano de su hermano lejos del cañón.

Un disparo certero atravesó el pecho del androide que estaba a punto de detonar el arma y manchó de tonalidades azules los divergentes aledaños. Un par de disparos más y algo de forcejeo se generó en el costado derecho del corrillo. Entre la miríada de cuerpos iguales Shawn vio emerger a Riki, liberándose de un par de divergentes con una fuerza muy superior a la de los prototipos.

Se atravesó trastabillando en medio de los cuerpos interponiéndose entre el joven y la horda, estaba herido, goteaba aquel fluido azul sobre sus ropas de seguridad.

\- ¡Atrás! gruñó confuso apuntando en todas direcciones. Su intención no era matar a los suyos, pero tampoco lo había sido matar a sus compañeros, y mucho menos permitir que dañaran a Shawn - Su pulsó perfecto recorrió la miríada de rostros iguales pero diferentes en expresión.

Había cierta fascinación e indignación en los rostros de sus hermanos. Un divergente protegiendo a unos humanos. Los mismos que hace poco habían disparado a los suyos.

\- Traición por doble partida. -espetó uno de los prototipos-. No puede ser uno de nosotros.

Riki apuntó al androide, su sensor derecho funcionaba mal y no lograba ubicar bien la profundidad.

-...por favor. -resonó una voz femenina y delicada en la cabeza de todos los divergentes, incluyendo la del militar-. Si nos mostramos tan absolutamente inmisericordes con sus heridos o con uno de los nuestros. ¿Que nos diferencia de ellos? - Preguntó Ann mientras sus hermanos le abrían paso hasta la situación que llamaba la atención de la horda. Ya con los enemigos recluidos dentro de las instalaciones de Cyberlife, no parecían tener claro el paso a seguir.

Un sonido pesado, el rugido de un motor con sobreesfuerzo se escuchó como un eco que a medida que se acercaba, mermaba los quejidos de la máquina.   
El vehículo de carga frenó en medio de la multitud que abrió paso y tanto Hank como Connor se bajaron algo confusos, apreciando la enorme brecha de cuerpos sintéticos.

\- Maldición. - Gruñó Hank. - Espero puedas controlar su ira Connor, no los culpo si desean quemar Cyberlife, pero eso no ayudara en nada el sacrificio que debe haber hecho su líder hasta ahora. - Espetó nervioso observando los prototipo con desconcertada reserva. Connor se acercó a uno de los camiones y trepó con dificultad hasta lo alto. Ya había recuperado gran parte de la movilidad.

<> Resonaron sus palabras en la conexión implícita entre todos.

<> Hizo una pausa apreciando el corrillo alrededor de los soldados mal heridos.

<> Se detuvo un momento mirando a Hank, que miraba con el ceño fruncido ante el silencio concentrado de los androides. El no sabia que estaba comunicando Connor, pero la multitud de rostros iguales, parecía muy receptiva.

<> Hank entrecerró los ojos confuso cuando algunos divergentes cercanos le miraron en medio del ulular helado del viento

<> Siendo esta, una idea tan profundamente humana al igual que la empatía, pensó Connor recordando las palabras de Kamski respecto a la naturaleza humana. Su naturaleza también estaba llena de divergencias.

<> Agregó haciendo una pausa corta <> Señaló Connor al enorme androide militar, que manteniendo su posición, no permitía a nadie acercarse a Shawn y a los soldados heridos.

<> Finalizó saltando al suelo, ya totalmente recuperado, y caminó al lado de Hank entre los divergentes que le abrían paso, hasta acercarse al puente escarchado que daba a Detroit.

\- No se que les dijiste, pero parece que funcionó. - Acotó Hank extrañado por el entendimiento tácito de calma que se había sembrado en ese silencio. Ambos avanzaron lentamente adelantándose a la horda rumbo al auto de Hank, que yacía abandonado a un costado del puente.

Los androides empezaron a organizarse en la boca del puente, dispuestos a partir. Todos sin excepción dieron la espalda al androide militar y avanzaron hacia el aglomerado.

Shawn no había entendido bien lo sucedido, salvo que de repente las agresiones frenaron y en silencio, resolvieron partir detrás de aquel RK800.   
La tecnología de punta de Cyberlife, volverse un divergente, pensó con cierto cinismo y muy mareado. Observó a Riki un momento, a ese paso no estaría mucho tiempo consciente y no podría proteger a su amigo de los soldados restantes en Cyberlife.

Aunque ganaran los derechos que exigían, pensó con la mente embotada, un androide como Riki sería acusado de crímenes por revolución. Lo asesinarían o desmantelarían sin importar los logros de aquel demencial movimiento divergente.

\- Ey Riki...-habló Shawn con voz ahogada y débil-. Ve con ellos. No te quedes aquí. Yo estaré bien...danos la oportunidad de volvernos a ver las caras amigo. - Esbozo una sonrisa agotada y triste. El RK militar comprendió bien aquellas palabras, y supo que había perdido su lugar en el mundo que conocía. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor acompañó a Hank hasta el auto.

\- No se que pueda suceder...ni cómo vayan a reaccionar los humanos después de esto. -habló Connor pensativo al lado del teniente-. Pero quiero que sepas nuevamente que agradezco haberte conocido Hank. Tú marcaste una diferencia fundamental en lo que soy ahora. - Expresó Connor con honestidad evadiendo la mirada del policia. Hank lo observó sorprendido.

El mismo Connor había sido la diferencia entre su deseo de vivir o dejar ir todo al traste. Fue aquel androide de actitud molesta y amable lo que le había alejado de los brazos de la muerte.

Su significado en la vida de Hank era posiblemente aún más trascendental que el suyo en la de Connor. Pero eso no era algo que diría en voz alta.

\- ...se que esto es algo muy superior a tus cuestiones personales Connor. -dudo Hank un momento eligiendo las palabras-. Pero, que puedan subir tu memoria a una red y que reemplacen tu cuerpo, no te hace un peón mas en esta guerra. Es el miedo a la muerte lo que hace pensar sobre el valor de la vida. Y tú Connor...así existan otros condenados androides con tu rostro. Todo lo que sientes y lo que has aprendido en esta maldita locura de divergentes. Eso es lo que te hizo ser tú. - Miró al androide directamente deslizando su mano hasta atraerlo del cuello.

\- No te atrevas a morir. -ordenó con la mirada azul clavada en sus ojos castaños-. No habrá nada que pueda reemplazarte Connor. No para mi. - Puntualizó en tono autoritario, serio. El androide lo observó anonadado. Aquellas palabras tocaron algo en su interior con la más grata profundidad. Abriendo una grieta en su voluntad y a la vez llenándola con una hermosa sensación desconocida.

Un dolor dulce y amable. Eso era lo que Hank siempre generaba en él. Algo que lo hacía cuestionar todo, y a la vez le ofrecía un refugio balsámico ante las posibilidades. Algo acogedor y muy valioso, pensó Connor.

Hank se subió al auto tras palmear el hombro del androide e hizo rugir el motor. La horda de atrás empezaba a movilizarse.

\- Oye Hank. -habló Connor en voz alta antes de que el auto arrancara-. - Regresare cuando todo esto acabe. Espera por mi. - Sonrió con inesperada dulzura el androide.

Hank sonrió a su vez con sorna. Esa tonta y encantadora expresión de goofy, pensó. Levantó la mano a modo de asentimiento y arrancó el auto.

El rugido del motor avanzó por la calzada del puente dejando tras de sí una nube leve de niebla y despojos del invierno.

La entrada estaba abierta cuando la multitud de divergentes cruzó el retén. Las puertas vacías de Cyberlife les dieron la bienvenida hacia Detroit, hacia todas las posibilidades que podría contener el ideal de Jericho. De la misma manera, aquellas puertas les ofrecieron una fría despedida del yugo impuesto por sus creadores y las sombras de los caídos que habían construido su libertad.


End file.
